Twenty patients with newly diagnosed malignant gliomas were treated with intravenous interferon in this Phase I Study started in 1982. The protocol included escalating doses during each of the three weeks of treatment. No patient developed marked toxicity following interferon administration, but clinical benefit was minimal. Followup of the surviving patients continues.